El Manana
by Hiyoko's Killer Is Jessie
Summary: Essentially what happened to Noodle in the Gorillaz' 'El Manana' music video, but in story form and with Kagamine Rin and Len from Vocaloid (Since Rin is my headcanon Vocaloid verse Noodle and Len's her twin...so naturally he has to be with her, even though I made him the Russel, weird as that is). Well, enjoy.


Kagamine Rin's blue irises slowly blinked open blearily, before fully awakening.

Her blonde hair flapped around her face softly and curtained her eyes, and even though her silver hair clips and see-through white bow were firmly into place, her hair never seemed to obey them.

Rin sat cross-legged in a floating grassy field with a windmill behind it. She had a wide-set grin on her face, showing her cute, pearly white teeth as she moved her head to look around the sunset-colored sky. Behind her, her brother Kagamine Len, was strumming on her guitar behind her, humming and singing along with the notes. Rin swayed to the beat slightly as he smiled softly and pressed his back to hers.

Her brother always was a great musician.

And it had occurred to Rin that the way that her and her brother were sitting back to back made them look like the mirror images people always suspected they were. His ponytail and banana-shaped bangs flowed in the breeze to the left while her long shaggy bangs and curly boyish hair swayed to the right. How the wind managed that, she didn't know.

When she felt him moving, she scooted forward. Their eyes met, and he smiled at her before he turned back around, going back to strumming and singing. Rin grinned at her unsuspecting brother before standing up and walking to the edge of the floating grassland.

Bending down, she picked a red pointsettia with a pearly white grin. She examined it before the petals started blowing away gently. She had frowned. Poor flowers never last long.

Deciding to just let the flower be, she lets it go, watching as it blows away.

Len's music stopped, but Rin had a feeling she'd have it stuck in her head.

Len smiled as he sat at the edge of the field right next to her, strapping his bass to his back. Rin giggles as his cute smile and sits next to him, tucking her knees to her chest as she continues to watch the sky, her small hand on Len's equally small one. They start talking, laughing and telling jokes and holding hands.

Then, Len's actions stop. He stops laughing, his smile falls, and he sits up straighter. His hand doesn't leave his older sister's; Rather, his grip on it tightens, and he starts standing, tugging her up wit him. He starts listening to the air with his blonde eyebrows knitted together and his cerulean orbs swimming in confusion.

Rin doesn't understand why, but fear starts to poke at her stomach and press at her chest. She squeezes Len's fingers between her own and listens with him.

Then Rin hears them, too.

Helicopters. Helicopters, with their whirring jets and machine guns, are taking aim at the blonde twins.

Then, everything happens in a blur for Rin.

The Helicopters starts shooting a mile a minute, and Len grabs her hand as tight as he could and drags her to the opening of the windmill. He throws her inside, shielding her fallen form with his legs while he covers his head with his hands the best he could.

Rin gasps in terror as she keeps her hands firmly on both of her ears. Why are those helicopters shooting at them? Her and Len did nothing wrong, as far as she could remember. And Len wasn't exactly a troublemaker. Given that information, Rin would probably expect Luka to end up in this situation-or hell, even Miku.

Rin is suddenly made very aware of the bullets hitting the ground and walls and the ones that are barely grazing her. Her heart clenches as she hears Len's pained hiss, and realizes that one of the bullets must have grazed him a little too close to the grain.

Then, Len weakly straddles Rin's side and pins her head to the floor with both of his arms, shielding her body with his.

Rin covers her face and squeezes her eyes shut as Len's entire weight piles onto her (It's not that much, but she's feeling the weight as the fear gets stronger).

Eventually, the gunfire stops, and Len gets off his sister's body at a staggering pace. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. His ponytail had started to sag, and Rin saw that the busted black rubberband Len often used to tie back his hair had been worn and ripped and was barely holding his hair back.

Rin could even see a neat scratch across his right cheek, where the bullet that hit him had gotten too close for comfort.

The sound of the Helicopters flying away was the best sound Rin had ever heard in that instance.

Len sighs a sigh of relief and grabs her biceps, gently helping her up. She whimpers slightly in pain, as she landed heavily on her leg, but nothing was too badly hurt, thank god.

Len would have sooner cut open his own veins than let Rin even get a broken bone a bruise or even a scratch.

Rin rubs her arms as Len walks over to the busted windmill wall and slides down the length of the wooden wall, sitting down rigidly as he hugged his knees to his chest and buried his dirtied face in his knees. Rin whimpers as she hobbles over to her younger brother with a sad look.

She was supposed to take care of him, not the other way around.

She sits down with her pondering brother, even though the action causes her immense pain. He sighs as he looks at her with a saddened look. Her shaggy hair covered one eye, her hairclips were falling and sagging out of her bangs, her eyes looked fearful, and there were hay chips and dirt specks on her clothes, on her skin, and even in her curled locks. He bit his lips.

While she leaned her head on his shoulder, he wraps an arm around her shaking biceps and runs his fingers through her hair that was identical to his.

And just like that, the two twin siblings fell asleep, huddling close to each other against the people after them and unaware of how they'd soon be separated.


End file.
